Life Aspect Manifestation
Power to induce/embody or be empowered by the life of others with different behaviors, beliefs, actions, and forms. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation. Variation of Life Embodiment and Aspect Manifestation. Opposite of Death Aspect Manifestation. Also Known * Life Aspect Embodiment Capabilities The life aspects are the different perspectives for life and the result of experiences. The user embodies the concept of life and gains power when they are fighting for these aspects, for example, they do not necessarily induce the determination aspect but only represents it and gains power based on the trait. These aspects are a reflection of all rational beings by their beliefs, reasons for existence, appearances and actions. There are diverse attributes people live by, e.g. by bonds, balance, determination, youthfulness, etc. and this power is used to embrace that aspect to its maximum potential. Aspects *'Balance:' User has mental balance and make level-headed decisions and do not follow through with insane or impulsive ideas. They know about emotions like fear but are not shaken by them. *'Change: '''Power in which to alternate any living thing into any/every other one. For deviation of any kind is the very foundation of ever growing life branching out and spreading its roots. *'Charity:' User loves to bring happiness and joy for those in need. Helping others is the essence of this aspect. *'Determination:' User makes conscious decisions to circumvent risks and select the less dangerous way to solve a problem meaning they don't die for anything or anyone, they live for them. *'Friendship:' The power of friendship beats all things and protects all persons around user are empowered by the strength of the bonds with their friends. *'Hope:' Not of despair, this raises users spirit and gives user confidence. Hope is an uncompromising emotion that does not yield when they are facing a terrible "monster". *'Love:' User love to bring happiness and joy for those in need. Love is the power to like much of a certain person, the ultimate power to destroy any barrier. *'Meaningfulness:' User sees the importance of all things and is empowered by their significance. *'Restoration:' User has the wish to undo any damage, heal anybody who is injured physically or emotionally, or even resurrect the dead. *'Restraint:' User knows that everything has a limit that should not breached and exhibit self-control. They don't need to have unnecessary things, and can resist being obsessively attached to a person, thing or emotion. *'Youthfulness:' User ignores age and has the determination to accomplish things regardless of difficulty and challenge because are youthful and energetic. Associations *Aspect Manifestation *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Life Embodiment *Life Inducement *Life-Force Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Philosophy Materialization *Power Manifestation *Virtue Inducement Known Users *Last Dragonborn (''Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim); via Charity *Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade); Every Aspect *72 Angels of God (Shemhamphorash); Every Aspect Gallery Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of life, represents all its aspects. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Rare power Category:Archetypal Powers